<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For You The World, Phil by KPop_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473285">For You The World, Phil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue'>KPop_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakfast, Gen, Ghostbur, It gets sad I suppose, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, One-Shot, PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, Plz tell me if I missed any tags, Sparring, Tags Would Spoil It, They live on a farm away from the Dream SMP, Violence, cottages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno, Phil, Ghostbur, and Tommy lived on a farm far away from the Dream SMP after the events of November 16th. One day, something goes horribly wrong and one of them is lost, at least phisycally. </p><p>One-Shot</p><p>*Major Character Death*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ph1LzA &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Ph1LzA &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For You The World, Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you didn't read the tags I'll say it once again,</p><p>TW: Violence, Major Character Death, Injury, Blood, Ghost character</p><p>I'm not sorry, I wanted to write angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They weren’t even doing much, just sparring in the field together in the early morning when the temperature was just cold enough to sting Techno’s skin. They were sparring till first blood, not to the death, not until they tire themselves out, just to first blood and then they would attend to the fields. Techno felt stiff and uneasy when he woke up, thinking something bad would happen that day. The voices in his head were unusually quiet, not even a whisper. Just pure silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thrown himself out of bed and changed out of his pajamas into some other clothes and walked downstairs, seeing Ghostbur and Tommy already at the table, pancakes drowned in syrup on three plates sitting on the table, the steam from the hot pancakes still drifting around. Phil was in the kitchen cleaning the pan and saw Techno, saying a quiet ‘Good morning!’ as he finished cleaning the pan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had migrated towards the table after he set the now washed pan in the dishrack, sitting down after Techno had. “How was last night? You walked in and went to sleep immediately. Did ya tire yourself out when you were on the farm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I farmed all day and then remembered I had to feed the pigs since I hadn’t done them yet. Lifting the feed kinda tired me out, and I was overthinking some stuff so I wanted to just sleep it off,” Techno said as he sliced into his stack of pancakes, 5 high. Tommy had 7 and Phil had 3. Ghostbur didn’t have any since he didn’t need to eat and well, he couldn’t either, so he sort of just sat there, and watched their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A penny for your thoughts?” Ghostbur had asked, leaning on an arm propped on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The voices, Chat, have been pretty quiet as of recently. I haven’t heard them since maybe two days ago, and it was pretty concerning to me. They’re usually screaming in my head, if not a whisper when it comes to it. Be it farming or fighting, they’re always present. Since two days ago though, I haven’t heard anything at all,” Techno said after he swallowed some of his pancakes. Phil had given him a concerned look and Tommy just kept on munching on his pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Blade, they’re probably just tired of dealing with your bullshit. Though, shouldn’t you be happy that they’re not around?” Tommy had said as he made eye contact with Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to one of us if they’re not back anytime soon. It’s not normal at all,” Techno mumbled as he looked down and stared at his pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is the great Blade worrying about us? Has he gone soft?” Tommy taunted, thrusting his fork into Techno’s line of vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m totally not worried about any of you, just Phil. I only love Phil and he’s my best friend. You can go screw off, Tommy. I like Ghostbur more than I like you,” Techno had said as he smiled, finishing his pancakes and standing up to go wash his plate, ruffling Tommy’s hair as he walked by/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! DON’T DO THAT BLADE! I’M GONNA GET YOU BACK, JUST WATCH!” Tommy had screamed long after Techno had passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t Tommy, as I, the Blade, will be victorious once again!” Techno had joked back as he scrubbed his dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, don't yell in the house," Phil had scolded the teen, shaking his head and sighing, smiling afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur just laughed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil had bought the large lot of land they currently live on, teaching them how to farm and raise animals, and enjoy life away from chaos and fighting. They all were thankful for Phil for letting them stay with him, for letting them have a safe spot away from all the drama and tragedy, from the pains of society. Techno raised pigs, Tommy cows, and Wilbur raised sheep, one dyed blue named Friend. Phil took care of the horses, fish, chicken, and most of the vegetables that weren't potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had walked outside to do their morning chores when Phil had brought Techno to the side and said, "Do ya wanna spar a little? Take the tension out of your body?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at Phil before looking back at Wilbur and Tommy and back at Phil again, nodding as he followed Phil to their little makeshift courtyard on the side of their little cottage of sorts, hidden away from the farm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you wanna spar with? Wooden, steel, diamond, daggers?" Phil had asked him. Techno's immediate reply was diamond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had grabbed their swords and readied themselves, stances relaxed as they stared each other down. Phil mumbled their countdown, and at 1, Techno jumped to swipe at Phil, the man jumping back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren't even a minute into their spar when Techno felt the urge and voices resurface, three times what they were before. He gasped, curling in on himself in the middle of one of his swings, Phil's sword barely missing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno breathed in deeply as he tried to get his urges down and reign in the voices screaming "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" and "KILLZA!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed as he was pushed down by the voices, his vision falling from Phil's face to the red sky of his inner world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the flip side, the voices had taken over Techno, making him plunge the sword into Phil's stomach in the exact same spot Phil had stabbed Wilbur months before when he had first joined the server during the fight between Pogtopia and Manberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"How does it feel, Killza?" </em>
  </b>
  <span>the voices echoed in Techno's deep, monotone voice. Phil gasped and fell back as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno</span>
  </em>
  <span> kicked his body off of the now bloody diamond sword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno </span>
  </em>
  <span>walked up to Phil, grabbing his left wing and ripping it off from its socket. Phil screamed as he felt his wing being torn off by his son, no, by the voices in his son's head, tears forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno </span>
  </em>
  <span>threw the wing to the side and stepped back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes blood-red as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> stared down at Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Techno watched as his body</span> <span>lifted </span><em><span>his</span></em><span> head up, raising </span><em><span>his</span></em><span> sword as </span><em><span>his</span></em><span> vision focused on Phil through the sea of red. Phil’s back was leaning against the wall, his singular remaining wing wrapping around his arm covering the wound on his stomach. His other wing was missing, torn off by </span><em><span>Techno himself</span></em><span>. Phil’s right arm was trying to apply pressure against the stab wound </span><em><span>Techno</span></em><span> had given him, in the exact same spot Phil had stabbed Wilbur months ago. </span><em><span>Techno</span></em><span> glared down at Phil, the sun directly behind </span><em><span>him</span></em><span>, causing his face to be hidden by the shadows of</span><em><span> his</span></em><span> hair.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Goodbye, Phil,”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> said, once again plunging </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sword into Phil’s body, this time next to his heart, leaving him alive but bleeding heavily and still alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know… I didn’t want to kill Wilbur, chat. I regret all of it,” Phil breathed in again though it was hard, blood dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. “All of it. I’m sorry. Before I die, just let me talk to Techno, please? It’s gonna hurt him that he killed without him knowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was floating in an ocean of blood, the sky a mixture of orange, pink, red, and dark red. He stared into the sky, numb and feeling nothing when he suddenly was pulled back into the world, being met with Phil’s bleeding form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PHIL!” he screamed as he watched his best friend bleed out to death. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" he slightly screamed as he held Phil to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Ghostbur had run over to them by then, the two concerned after hearing Phil's scream. They gasped as they saw Phil being cradled by Techno, blood pooling around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Techno, what happened?" Ghostbur asked as the two slowly approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it," Techno kept whispering over and over again as he rocked himself and Phil back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil raised his head slightly, seeing Tommy and Ghostbur behind Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy… Ghostbur… I'm sorry… It's not Techno's fault, please… don't blame him.." he whispered as he hugged Techno back. "It's okay Techno… It was the voices, not you. I love the three of you… Stay together and keep each other safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you all soon," Phil said as his arm went slack, dying from the blood loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PHIL!" they all screamed, bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had buried Phil under a weeping willow next to the randoms cherry tree they had that was growing in the backyard, his tombstone adorned with flowers and feathers, taken care of at least twice a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostza had appeared almost a week after he had died, remembering everything that had happened in his life. He never blamed Techno, only the voices inside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostza learned about the weaknesses of being a ghost from Ghostbur, both of them keeping watch over the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They almost never ate, but Phil somehow figured out how to cook as a ghost, bringing their food to them as they wouldn't move from out of their rooms or from the couch in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had gotten tired of staying at their cottage and decided to leave, going on an adventure, as he called it. Techno was accompanied by Ghostza while Tommy and Ghostbur went back to the Dream SMP, living in Techno's house in the arctic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostza stayed with Techno, through all of their trips around some servers, seeing both the good and bad times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the fall, they all made their way back to the cottage in their AntarcticEmpire clothes. Cherry blossoms fell from the cherry tree onto Phil's tombstone while the weeping willow was still shading it from the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno kneeled down in front of the tombstone, Ghostza, Ghostbur, Tubbo, and Tommy behind him as he whispered:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you the world, Phil."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ghostza! Sorry, wanted to write angst before the new year came. Happy new years everyone!</p><p>Questions?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>